<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claude in Wonderland by eisneRiegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262166">Claude in Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan'>eisneRiegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude made a new concoction.</p>
<p>Sothis is bored and decided to wander off, testing her power.</p>
<p>A re-telling of sorts of Alice in Wonderland but with a lot of differences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Concoction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what the quarantine has done to me.<br/>Bad ideas of quick, short chapters.<br/>Humor is not my best category but I'll try anyway. I managed ok with angst, why not with humor too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It's a beautiful golden afternoon in Garreg Mach. In the second floor of the dormitory, a certain Golden Deer is busy doing his little experiment in his room.</p>
<p>Pouring, measuring, and filtering each liquid.</p>
<p>He had taken off the annoying coat he always have to wear as part of the Academy's uniform. He likes it better to just wear his pants, his round neck shirt and walk around with only socks on.</p>
<p>He would have gone barefoot in his rooms but he hasn't cleaned up yet and he doesn't want any dirt on his feet. He hates his bed getting dirty.</p>
<p>He only smiled after he had finished, putting the cork stopper in the vial, and soon after there's a knock on his door.</p>
<p>"Hey Teach." Claude greeted her as he opened the door wide to let her in. "What brought you all the way here?"</p>
<p>"Claude, you're suppose to be on garden duty with me." She frowned as she stepped into his room.</p>
<p>Claude closed the door behind her, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "I was too busy with my little experiment here."</p>
<p>He picked up the vial and showed it to her proudly. Byleth only frowned further, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"More stomach poison?" she asked.</p>
<p>Claude grinned at her. "Oh, no. This one's different. This is more of a medicine than a poison, really."</p>
<p>Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? Never thought the day will come that I'll hear the word medicine from your mouth after all the stomach poison you have slipped into Balthus and Lorenz's drinks."</p>
<p>"Teach, I swear those incidents have nothing to do with me." Claude replied defensively as he motioned for her to sit on his obstinately large bed and he sat down on his chair facing her. "I wasn't around them when those happened, remember? I was under your strict watch for a week after I accidentally poured the stomach poison on the Duscur meat instead of vinegar."</p>
<p>Byleth only narrowed her eyes at him. "Hard to believe that you really did that accidentally."</p>
<p>"It was a harmless stomach bug, Teach."</p>
<p>"My dad was one of your victims, Claude. I couldn't let that slide."</p>
<p>Claude grinned sheepishly at that. "Well, Jeralt's a strong man. He recovered fast. Plus, you get to bond with him, albeit the bonding happened in the infirmary..."</p>
<p>Byleth sighed at that, finally relaxing her stance. She took his pillow subconsciously, hugging it.</p>
<p>Claude knows he's going to sleep well that night, having her sweet lingering scent on his pillow. Ah, how lucky he is to have a pillow hugged by everyone's favorite professor.</p>
<p>"So, what's this medicine you made?"</p>
<p>"It's a sleeping aid." He told her. "And hopefully it will also give nice dreams."</p>
<p>"Hopefully?"</p>
<p>"Well, you know. I had to use...erm...a special plant that I have treated well enough to lessen its toxicity and be more of a helpful medicine. I don't know how successful I was in treating the plant but it shouldn't prove fatal if ingested..."</p>
<p>Byleth hummed at that, looking at the vial.</p>
<p>"You know that there are many other types of tonics for sleep aid, and generally much safer. Why make this?" she asked him finally.</p>
<p>"Well. You know. Curious minds would push the boundaries a little."</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head. "Claude, I think it's time we talk about your hobby..."</p>
<p>"Teach, please don't talk like my parents."</p>
<p>"I don't have to if there's no real need to. Now promise me, and mean it, that you will not use other people in Garreg Mach as your test subjects for your ministrations."</p>
<p>"But Teach..."</p>
<p>"If you need a test subject, drop by my rooms. My door is always open for you."</p>
<p>Claude blinked at that, gulping tightly. He tried to grin mischievously but it turned out that he looks constipated.</p>
<p>"Careful Teach. Those are highly suggestive words. People might take it otherwise..."</p>
<p>"Claude, there's no one else in here but you and me."</p>
<p>"Oh, you'll never know who's eavesdropping at my door. Or through the walls."</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head, set down his pillow and stood up.</p>
<p>"Well, it's almost time to make dinner. You behave while I help out."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." He winked at her.</p>
<p>Byleth reached out to squish his face between her hands. "I mean it, Claude."</p>
<p>Claude raised his hand in an affirmative salute. Byleth let him go and Claude stood up, stowing the little vial away carefully after he labelled it.</p>
<p>Byleth waited for him patiently by the door as he put on the Academy's coat over himself. And together, they left his rooms.</p>
<p>It earned them quite a lot of stares from the students who were hanging out in the corridor. A teacher coming out of a student's room?</p>
<p>It would be quite the scandal. But then they realized it's the ever so strict Byleth, and tailing her is Claude.</p>
<p>There's no way Byleth would do such thing.</p>
<p>As for Claude, they don't know what to make of him. He's flirty enough with the professor but surely it's just so he can get out of detention for being late for his classes.</p>
<p>When they reached the kitchen, Claude honestly tried to help this time in preparing dinner.</p>
<p>No funny business.</p>
<p>Though he got tempted on sliding a little more spice  for one random student who's being a tad too nosy on his relationship with Byleth.</p>
<p>He knows that the people of Fodlan has some kind of delicate stomach when it comes to spices.</p>
<p>At least this time, it won't be pointed at him if this student ends up in the infirmary with a very grumbly stomach.</p>
<p>It will all be pointed at the spices.</p>
<p>The worst could happen is that the student will be forbidden to eat the food while on the mend.</p>
<p>Later that evening, Claude was having tea by himself in his room, staring at his newest concoction.</p>
<p>He can't ask Byleth to test it out for him. The whole Garreg Mach plus Jeralt will be wanting a piece of his neck if something goes wrong.</p>
<p>And he promised to behave.</p>
<p>Well, he could look for that student earlier...</p>
<p>Or he could give it to Dimitri. The poor guy needs proper sleep from what he overheard the other day.</p>
<p>Nah, not worth getting Byleth angry at him.</p>
<p>Having no real choice, he stood up, grabbed the vial and lightly swirled it.</p>
<p>According to the book, he just need a few drops of it to have a nice sleep at night.</p>
<p>He opened it, took a dropper, and infused his tea with it.</p>
<p>After finishing his cup, he went to bed, curling up in a fetal position while hugging his pillow.</p>
<p>If he doesn't get good dreams, that's fine.</p>
<p>As long as he gets a nice rest.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need a life outside Fire Emblem. But I can't even go out to get one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Down the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude looked around his surrounding.</p><p>Another normal, boring day in Garreg Mach.</p><p>Well, it's better than going on missions assigned by Rhea. He swears the missions given to them isn't really fit for students.</p><p>They're more like for the Knights.</p><p>He wandered around the grounds, and saw Byleth sitting by the bench near the Golden Deer classroom, reading a book she had borrowed from the library.</p><p>"Hey Teach, nice weather today." He greeted her. Byleth only looked up at him, smiled, then gently patted her lap.</p><p>"It is a nice day for a nap." she said. "Why don't you take a nap for a while? You deserve it."</p><p>Claude would have jumped on that opportunity, but something is off.</p><p>One. Byleth is smiling at him.</p><p>Knowing that he's under probation from his last shenanigan, this is not what he expected for her to do.</p><p>And second, she's openly inviting him to lay his head on her lap.</p><p>Where everyone could see.</p><p>Seteth, Rhea, or gods above forbid, Jeralt might see that and who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into.</p><p>He doesn't want her to get fired from her job.</p><p>"Uh, yeah... Probably next time." Claude replied nervously.</p><p>Byleth only pouted at him. "There's no one around."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but... It's not really appropriate. Maybe in five years' time, Teach. I'd gladly lay my head on your lap."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm...uh, sure. Five years isn't going to take long. Don't worry."</p><p>"It won't hurt for five minutes. You don't have anything else to do, right?"</p><p>Okay, something is really off. Byleth's not this pushy.</p><p>Claude glanced around, looking for a way out of this awkward situation.</p><p>He saw Lorenz's purple hair from the distance and found his excuse.</p><p>"Actually, I have to talk to Lorenz about...uh...Alliance stuff. You know. I'm standing in for my grandfather after all."</p><p>Byleth considered that for a moment then nodded, returning to her book.</p><p>"Don't cause any major political trouble now, okay dear?"</p><p>Claude laughed nervously at that, his ears red. "Don't worry, Teach...me and Lorenz are pretty diplomatic..."</p><p>He then bolted out of the place, his heart racing.</p><p>What's going on?</p><p>He looked around for Lorenz to ask him what's going on with their professor but he's too far from him.</p><p>Claude then started to jog to catch up with his classmate, noticing that Lorenz is not wearing his usual Academy uniform from afar.</p><p>He's wearing a purple coattail, white pants and black thigh high boots.</p><p>Claude knows Lorenz considers himself a fashion icon or something but this is ridiculous. He's going to get himself into detention for not wearing proper uniform.</p><p>"Hey Lorenz! Wait up!" Claude called after him.</p><p>Lorenz stopped, turned to look at Claude with irritation.</p><p>Claude then noticed that Lorenz seems to be different.</p><p>He's taller. His hair isn't that hideous haircut anymore but an asymmetrical one instead. And he looks like he's become a little more handsome. Maybe.</p><p>Like, puberty gave him a second chance.</p><p>But does puberty also give the people of Fodlan with rabbit ears?</p><p>Lorenz scoffed at him, then took out his pocket watch.</p><p>"I'm already late as is! Do not bother me!"</p><p>Claude only looked at him in confusion as Lorenz started off again towards the gazebo where Byleth usually hangs around and disappear for a short while.</p><p>The Golden Deer leader would have shrugged it off and look for someone else, but he saw Lorenz touch the orb at the gazebo and a pathway opened for him to slide into.</p><p>Well now.</p><p>Claude has a weakness for secret tunnels.</p><p>He followed Lorenz, then stopped in front of the gazebo.</p><p>The pathway looks like a slide. And it's pitch dark.</p><p>Is it safe?</p><p>He doesn't have any weapon on himself...</p><p>What if there's demonic beasts down there?</p><p>And how can he get out again?</p><p>He was still deliberating whether or not to follow Lorenz but some unseen force pushed him into the slide.</p><p>All he heard, as the pathway closes above him, is a young woman's voice saying "We don't have all day. Go on, follow him."</p><p>That wasn't Hilda right? Nah, impossible. Hilda may like poking fun at him but she wouldn't do this to him.</p><p>The slide is deep, Claude wonders if his clothes are getting dirty.</p><p>But then, Lorenz came down here so it's probably clean. Nobles like to keep their clothes clean, right?</p><p>And then the slide ended, with Claude finding himself falling with nothing to hold on to.</p><p>He expected to reach bottom with a bad splat to his death but his fall took forever.</p><p>He looked down, trying to see the bottom, but to no avail.</p><p>He should have listened to Byleth when she was teaching him about fire magic. But his body is more in tune with the wind magic, being who he is, loving the way how he flies with wyverns up in the sky.</p><p>He then looked around his surroundings and saw his bookshelf and desk from his dorm room.</p><p>"Oh, this is a dream." Claude said to himself.</p><p>Which is now weird because he's fully aware that he's in a dream.</p><p>That would explain Byleth's actions earlier. His subconscious wants that kind of scenario with Byleth.</p><p>Well, it is a rather entertaining thought.</p><p>As for his dream's depiction of Lorenz, he has no explanation.</p><p>He doesn't even want to know why his subconscious see Lorenz that way. </p><p>Down, down, and down he went. Gods, will it ever end?</p><p>He's getting tired of falling in nothingness.</p><p>He tried to manipulate his dream to finally end his falling.</p><p>Or even force himself to wake up.</p><p>To no avail.</p><p>And so he's stuck there, not knowing what to do.</p><p>He's getting bored.</p><p>He's aware he's in a dream but he can't even control it.</p><p>This stinks.</p><p>He doesn't have anything to do to pass time.</p><p>Well, he can practice his counter moves while using the bow. He tried his best not to show off, really, but he did spend seventeen years in Almyra and the lessons really rubbed off on him. </p><p>He just finished one rotation when his butt landed on something soft and scratchy at the same time. He looked down and saw that he landed on a heap of sticks and leaves.</p><p>He would have preferred for his dream-state to at least let him land on something more softer, like a big pile of feather-filled cushions.</p><p>Still, it's a dream and at least he's not really physically hurt. He jumped up and looked around.</p><p>The tunnel above him is still as dark as it ever was. His surroundings is dimly lit and he saw another long passage in front of him.</p><p>He saw Lorenz walking ever so briskly.</p><p>While Claude is a bit annoyed that he can't really figure out the secrets of Garreg Mach, especially that gazebo where Byleth usually hangs around then leave with a lot of random things for them.</p><p>Maybe she had befriended crows. Crows are intelligent creatures, giving gifts to those who are nice to them.</p><p>Anyway, time to follow Lorenz.</p><p>Claude jogged to catch up to him, and heard Lorenz say again, "This is unbecoming of me. A nobleman must never be late!"</p><p>Yeap. Barring how he looks, Lorenz is still Lorenz.</p><p>Lorenz turned into a corner and Claude followed closely behind.</p><p>Then Claude lost sight of him once he reached the corner. In front of him is a long hallway that resembles the one in the dormitory.</p><p>On the left side, the windows. On the right, the doors that lead to each student's bedroom.</p><p>He tried to turn each door open but they won't budge.</p><p>Even his own bedroom door won't open.</p><p>He thought he could wake up once he returns to his bedroom.</p><p>He reached the end of hallway, in front of Sylvain's bedroom, annoyed by this dream.</p><p>He then noticed the table that wasn't there before: a solid glass table, with a golden key.</p><p>This is getting ridiculous. Claude looked around, finding a way to wake up.</p><p>"You started this dream, you finish it." He heard the same voice he heard earlier say to him.</p><p>Startled, he looked around for the source. He could see something shimmering in front of him, a silhouette of a little girl wearing a weird regalia and long green twin tail.</p><p>He hates that amused smirk on her face.</p><p>"Go on, little Deer. I'm curious of this little adventure of yours." she said. "This is the first dream I've tried to join in. You have no idea how boring her dreams are." </p><p>"Her?" Claude asked, confused. "Who are you? And who are you talking about?" </p><p>"Oh shush. You don't have to know who I am. Now, go on. Get that key and find the door that it will open." </p><p>Claude grumbled, taking the key and tried to open Sylvain's door.</p><p>No luck.</p><p>He tried Dimitri's.</p><p>No luck either.</p><p>Felix's door didn't even budge.</p><p>He would have skipped his door and look for an unusual one that would probably be the right door for this key as weird dreams go but the little dream-hitchhiker gremlin he's stuck with scoffed.</p><p>"My dream, my rules." Claude told her.</p><p>"How are you her student if you don't even open everything up out of curiosity?"</p><p>"Why don't you go look for another dream to hijack?"</p><p>"I tried when I got bored with watching you opening that second door. But alas, I couldn't leave. You have a strong mind, that I can't even get out easily. No wonder she's attracted to you. But that's not to say she has a weak mind, she's just preoccupied with a lot of things..." </p><p>"Again, who are you talking about?" </p><p>"Open that door, now." </p><p>Claude only sighed tiredly as he returned to his bedroom door and inserted the key in it. To his surprise, it turned and he happily threw his door open.</p><p>His elation went down the drain as fast as it had come to him.</p><p>It's not his bedroom at all. Instead it's a beautiful garden, with bright flowers and lovely fountains, that he had never seen before. The ledge is as tall as him, and climbing over it is out of the question.</p><p>By his foot is a small door and he let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>He's had enough of doors.</p><p>He returned to the glass table, looking for something he can use.</p><p>Surely this time he can influence his dream to cooperate with him.</p><p>Sure enough, there's something waiting for him by the table.</p><p>A bottle with a nicely hand written label "DRINK ME".</p><p>It looks like Lorenz's handwriting.</p><p>Well, he knows this is a dream and that there's no way Lorenz knows how to make concoctions other than tea.</p><p>But in dreams, anything is possible.</p><p>Maybe dream-Lorenz knows how to make poison like he does.</p><p>He's not going to risk it.</p><p>He took the bottle and turned to his dream companion.</p><p>"Care to try this for me?"</p><p>"I don't have a body of my own. Beside, I can't really partake on anything that doesn't directly came from her. So you have no choice but to drink that yourself."</p><p>"You know, you are making me deathly curious on who's this person you're talking about." Claude told her as he took out the cover and sniffed at it.</p><p>Smells sweet. Like persimmon sweet.</p><p>"Oh, you know her well. I'm sometimes convinced there's nothing else in her brain but how to make you out of all the Golden Deer as the strongest one. You are very lucky to have caught her attention."</p><p>Ignoring his companion, he took a sip from the bottle.</p><p>A burst of flavor met his tongue. Freshly squeezed persimmon, a hint of honey, maybe a little milk in it as well.</p><p>Soon, he finished the bottle and he set it down back on the table, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>He turned to his companion, who's just floating there near him, curious as well what's going to happen next.</p><p>"Nothing's happening." he said, a bit disappointed.</p><p>"I disagree. You seem to be getting smaller."</p><p>"You think so?" Claude looked down, not noticing anything at all. He then turned to his surroundings and soon, he noticed the walls and the table growing in size.</p><p>He blinked, trying to get his bearings again after a minute.</p><p>He's now just ten inches tall. Or approximately around that height.</p><p>This is the weirdest dream and he can't wait to wake up.</p><p>He looked for his companion again, who seem to have shrunk as well.</p><p>"That's not fair." He pointed out.</p><p>"That's how it is. Now, let's go to that garden over there. I'm tired of looking at these walls."</p><p>He turned to walk towards his door, which is quite a distance. He had to run halfway then got exhausted. He doubled over his knees, gasping for breath.</p><p>"Huh. Maybe I should suggest to her to focus on building your stamina." his companion said thoughtfully.</p><p>"You know, if you're not going to say names, better not mention them at all." Claude rasped as he straightened up again. "You have it easy just floating around."</p><p>"It's not my fault that I don't have a body of my own! If I did, I wouldn't even get bored in her room. I could go wherever I want."</p><p>Claude rolled his eyes at that then continued to walk towards his door.</p><p>This dream-hitchhiker can go complain all she wants, but Claude is not going to exhaust himself just to help her get over her boredom.</p><p>Not in his dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sea of Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude continued to walk towards his bedroom door, his companion complaining of his slow pace.</p><p>"Hurry up! If we don't reach that door soon enough, morning's going to be here before we know it!"</p><p>He tuned her out and looked up ahead to see Lorenz, hurrying through the door.</p><p>Claude ran to catch up with him, leaving behind his ethereal visitor.</p><p>"Oh dear, oh dear. The Duchess Ordelia will not like it if I'm late..." Claude heard Lorenz's fading voice as he passed through the door.</p><p>Claude almost tripped over his own feet just to catch up with his friend who had promptly shut the door.</p><p>He squats down in front of the door, tired from running.</p><p>Why is his dream making him work out?</p><p>Is this some kind of subliminal message that he's out of shape?</p><p>Impossible.</p><p>He just won the Bow tournament the other day.</p><p>And Byleth praised him for managing many foes at once during last month's mission.</p><p>His companion crossed her arms, looking down at him impatiently.</p><p>"Well? Open it up." She commanded him.</p><p>Claude took a deep breath.</p><p>Whoever this girl's host is or something, Claude feels bad for them.</p><p>"At least let me rest for a bit. It's not going anywhere." He replied.</p><p>All that running made him hungry, if that's possible in a dream.</p><p>He looked around the hallway, hoping for some kind of food to materialize.</p><p>Even a cake would do. Sugar can help him replenish some energy for a short while.</p><p>Alas, luck is not on his side.</p><p>He resigned himself to opening the door and get on with this dream.</p><p>When he opened the door though, a raging flood of water greeted him and washed him up, obscuring his vision as if plunged to the deepest waters of the sea.</p><p>Now what's going on?</p><p>Isn't it suppose to be a pathway to the beautiful garden he saw?</p><p>He thought he's drowning, with all the water around him and no bottom for him to stand on, like that one time in his childhood where his cousin pushed him off the dock in one of Almyra's port.</p><p>Thankfully his mother knows how to swim and saved his drowning ass.</p><p>Ever since that incident, Claude never liked swimming anywhere deeper than his waist.</p><p>He then flailed, trying to get to the surface of the water.</p><p>He hates drowning in dreams.</p><p>He continued to swim upwards, no matter how awkward, until his head finally broke through the water surface and he gasped for air.</p><p>His ethereal friend is nowhere to be found.</p><p>Ugh. Not like she's any help. He's better off without her constant nagging in his ears.</p><p>He tried to keep himself afloat, not letting the panic get to him.</p><p>This is a dream and he can control it, he always reminded himself.</p><p>He looked around for the shore or any kind of land.</p><p>Well, there's one nearby.</p><p>He tried to swim towards it but got startled when he heard some splashing to his right.</p><p>He turned his head to look and saw the familiar figure of a certain Black Eagle student.</p><p>Bernadetta.</p><p>She seems to be crying and flailing.</p><p>And the more she cries, the higher the water rises.</p><p>He will not drown in his own dream. Not if he can help it.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Bernadetta. Calm down." He called at her, swimming towards her.</p><p>Bernadetta hiccuped, looked around and saw him.</p><p>She let out her usual scream when she sees another person.</p><p>"Who... Who are you? Did he send you here to kill me? Please spare me!"</p><p>She started crying again and Claude had to fight off the dread creeping up at him when he knows there's nothing beneath him but open water. He need to get to the shore, and he'll drag Bernadetta with him if he must.</p><p>"No, no, no... No one sent me to kill you. I swear." Claude said, trying to calm her down.</p><p>"You're lying! I know that shape shifting mockingbird sent you!"</p><p>"Bernadetta, please calm down. I promise, I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p>His pleas fell upon deaf ears and soon, he realized that they're getting farther and farther away from the shore the more tears Bernadetta sheds.</p><p>He hates this dream.</p><p>Why can't he have a dream where he's just having a casual date with their professor?</p><p>Or maybe this wouldn't have happened if he did lay his head on her lap when she offered.</p><p>"Okay, okay...no one's out here to hurt you. I promise you that." Claude tried again, his voice soothing. "I won't let anyone hurt you."</p><p>Bernadetta hiccupped again, looking at him carefully.</p><p>"He didn't sent you?" she asked.</p><p>"No, Bernadetta. No one sent me. I'm here to rescue you. Let's go to the shore, shall we?"</p><p>"How can I be so sure that the mockingbird didn't send you out here?"</p><p>"If he sent me, I wouldn't even try to help you get out of these waters. I would have let the nature do its job."</p><p>"I knew it!" Bernadetta cries. "He really sent you!" </p><p>Is the real-world Bernadetta this hard to talk to? This is...frustrating.</p><p>He then noticed small mouse ears on top of Bernadetta's head and how there are some lines on her face that's probably the whiskers.</p><p>Is this the side effect of his newest potion? Turn his batchmates into weird characters in this weird dream world?</p><p>"No! No mockingbird, I swear!" Claude said exasperated. "Please Bernadetta, let's just go because this water is not good for us and–"</p><p>"Don't come any closer! I know you'll drown me the moment you're close enough to me!"</p><p>Claude sighed. Well, this is just a dream. This Bernadetta will be okay if he leaves her there.</p><p>"Fine then. Have it your way. I'm going to the shore."</p><p>He started to swim, ignoring the deep waters underneath him. He tries hard not to think of any deep sea creature coming out to eat him whole.</p><p>He then notice that the more he swims toward the shore, the farther it goes.</p><p>And soon, he's tired.</p><p>Is he really going to end his dream drowning?</p><p>What a stupid and lame way to wake up.</p><p>He let out a scream of surprise when he felt something touch him from behind.</p><p>He flailed against it, gulping down a lot of salt water in the process, and then heard Raphael's familiar voice.</p><p>"Now don't make this harder for me. I'm carrying a lot of people here."</p><p>Claude coughed out the water, gagging. He then looked at his strong friend, who's carrying him in one arm, and has Bernadetta clinging around his neck. At his other arm, Ashe clings on tightly.</p><p>Next to them is Petra, swimming nonchalantly while Annette clings around her shoulder.</p><p>Claude coughed again, and looked around at Bernadetta.</p><p>"Are you okay there?" He asked, concerned.</p><p>Bernadetta only nodded mutely, making Claude smile in relief.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Bernadetta said in a low tone as Raphael wades through the water. "I...I'm just...really afraid of that mockingbird..."</p><p>"Eh, that's understandable if someone is after your life. Believe me. I know how it feels."</p><p>Bernadetta's eyes widened at that. "Did the mockingbird tried to kill you too?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that the mockingbird is responsible but there have been attempts before..."</p><p>Bernadetta then pondered on it. Claude wiggled his way out of Raphael's arm when they were near the shore.</p><p>He doesn't want to be dropped unceremoniously by Raphael. He waded through the waist-deep water ahead of everyone, thankful that he's out of the damn water.</p><p>"What took you so long?" he heard his companion's voice yet again as she shimmered into view.</p><p>She giggled at his drenched self. "She would want to see you like this, no doubt, when you are a bit older. I hope you won't break her heart or else I'll make your life hell."</p><p>Claude grimaced at that. "I thought you left already."</p><p>"As I've said, I can't leave. Your mind is holding me back. The only way for me to leave is when you wake up. She's probably worried that I'm not with her in her room..."</p><p>Claude made a shooing motion. "Can you go and disappear again? I don't want them to see you."</p><p>"Worry not, you're the only one who can see me in this dream."</p><p>"Yeah, well I don't want them to think I'm crazy talking to myself."</p><p>His companion rolled her eyes. "Why concern yourself on what these people think of you? They're not the real version of your friends, merely replicas in this weird dream you're having."</p><p>"How I wish I have control over my own dream, right?" Claude replied sarcastically. "So that you won't get bored hitchhiking."</p><p>She stared at him for a moment then laughed. "No wonder you are her favorite. Now I can't help but cheer on for the two of you, which is unusual for me. I normally do not meddle with her affairs unless it involves her dying on the wrong time."</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" Claude asked, getting frustrated.</p><p>His companion ignored him, looking past his shoulders.</p><p>"I guess they're here. Now, hurry along and proceed with this dream of yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Race and Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In all honesty, I have forgotten about this. Until one comment happened. Thank you for reminding me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude and the others sat down on shore, trying to think of ways to get dry.</p>
<p>He's uncomfortable, his shirt clings to him and his pants are heavy from all the water it soaked up. His hair sticks to his face and neck and he's sure that he'll get a cold.</p>
<p>And maybe if he sneeze, he'll wake up in the real world.</p>
<p>He misses Byleth.</p>
<p>He could probably get through this dream if he gets to see her again.</p>
<p>He wasn't even able to enjoy the pillow she hugged. Sleep claimed him quickly as soon as he got on the bed.</p>
<p>Claude had discussion with Petra, which then turned into an argument, on how to effectively dry themselves.</p>
<p>Laying under the sun will not help and will only get them sick.</p>
<p>Raphael then spoke up.</p>
<p>"I know. Why don't Bernadetta tell us a story? I know she has interesting ones."</p>
<p>Bernadetta looked at him, horrified.</p>
<p>"What? No! Who'd be interested in hearing my story about that mockingbird playing with my life?"</p>
<p>Claude frowned at her.</p>
<p>Mockingbird...</p>
<p>Mockingbird...</p>
<p>He knows he heard that moniker in real life.</p>
<p>Which student was it that has that nickname?</p>
<p>He knows Byleth is fond of them too.</p>
<p>"Oh don't get too jealous of him. You are still her favorite, the one closest to her heart." His companion told him as she floats behind him.</p>
<p>"I'm interested." Claude piped up, ignoring his companion who just huffed.</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>Claude looked at the others who doesn't seem to be bothered by Bernadetta's scream. In fact, they seem to be used to it as they moved on with the conversation.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know a story!" Annette piped up. They all looked at her curiously as she tucked her wet feathered tail behind her.</p>
<p>"I heard this story the other day!" Annette continued. "It has something to do with green-haired Lord and the Archbishop. Now listen carefully–"</p>
<p>Claude tuned out the chatter, watching his companions.</p>
<p>Bernadetta is no doubt a mouse. A mouse scared of a bird. Which is reasonable, if the bird is a big predator like a hawk or something.</p>
<p>But mockingbirds aren't that big, right?</p>
<p>As for Raphael, Claude looked at him intently.</p>
<p>He just realized Raphael's legs were different. Like a bird's. And he also has short tufted tail.</p>
<p>He tried to remember his aviary lessons back in his homeland, on how to identify each bird.</p>
<p>He turned his attention to Petra. Her legs are also that of a bird's, but he can easily recognize it since his father has quite a lot of them back at home as his hunting companions when he's not riding his wyvern and chose to ride the horse.</p>
<p>It's an eaglet's legs.</p>
<p>As for Ashe, those webbed feet are obviously a duck. His white tail feathers were all ruffled and wet from the sea.</p>
<p>Claude thought ducks could float in water, so how come Ashe had to cling to Raphael? Or maybe ducks aren't good in open waters like that?</p>
<p>Annette's tail feathers were red, dipped in dark green.</p>
<p>Probably a lory of sorts.</p>
<p>As for Raphael, Claude has no idea what he is. It's safe to say he's probably one of those extinct birds he had read back at home.</p>
<p>"–The Lord found it advisable that the Archbishop should tell the truth to the Queen and Duke–" Annette broke off her story, looking at Claude.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah. Maybe." Claude replied. "You know, maybe we should find another way to dry ourselves than wait it out?"</p>
<p>"In that case, I know what to do." Raphael said cheerfully. "Let's have a race!"</p>
<p>"Erm, no?" Claude replied tentatively. "That's not healthy, Raphael."</p>
<p>"Nah, it's fine." Raphael said as he stood up. "We just have to run until we're dry."</p>
<p>"We can't get dry if we run and instead we'll get–" Claude tried again but the others seem to be interested in Raphael's solution.</p>
<p>"How do we race?" Petra asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Well, it's like this." Raphael said patiently but Claude stood up with his hands raised.</p>
<p>"Sorry, my friends. I forgot I have to be somewhere else." He said, not really wanting to exert any kind of exhausting effort in a dream.</p>
<p>"But..." Ashe started but Claude shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, really. I'll leave you guys on your thing. I...ah, don't want to be late for my meeting with the Duchess Ordelia..."</p>
<p>They all stared at him.</p>
<p>"The Duchess Ordelia?" Bernadetta said in a tiny voice, horrified. "Well, you really should get on ahead. She hates tardiness of all things."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you should have said so in the first place." Raphael frowned. "Be careful on your way there."</p>
<p>"I will." Claude promised. He started to walk away from them, stopped, and turned to look back at them.</p>
<p>"Go straight and turn right." Ashe told him before he could ask. "When you reach a fork, take the left."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Claude told him, bowing politely while his companion only rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"You know, lying is wrong." She told him.</p>
<p>"You want this dream to move on as fast as it can, right?" Claude said to her as he started walking away from his companions. "It's easier with short cuts."</p>
<p>He heard his companions squealing in delight behind him and he turned to look.</p>
<p>They were running in circles and it's honestly amusing to watch.</p>
<p>He stood there, placing his bet on Raphael to win whatever race it is.</p>
<p>"I thought," his companion said slowly as she floated down to obstruct his view, "you said we're getting a move on?"</p>
<p>Claude only scowled. "Yeah, yeah...we're moving on..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The updates on this one will be irregular tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>